Tout doucement
by SephyRSDH
Summary: OS Petite histoire d'un moment de tendresse entre Lily et James... #POV de Lily#


Bonsoir tout le monde!!

James acclame l'auteur comme un fou.

Meoi: **Merci mon petit Jamesie!**

James: **C'est tout naturel! Tu es tout de même la meilleure...**

Sirius, le seul, l'unique: **Oh, hé! Ca va, arrête la lèche...**

Meoi, foutant un coup derrière la tête de Sirius-chéri: **Hey! Pour une fois que quelqu'un répond!**

Peter, surtout seul...: **C'est vrai, c'est pas sympa, Sirius.**

Sirius, piqué au vif: **La ferme queue-de-vers!**

Rémus, le plus kawaï: **Allons, Sirius, ne t'en prends pas à ce pauvre Peter...**

Meoi, laissant le gentil Rémus tempérer le magnifique Sirius: **Bref, si vous n'avez pas compris, ceci est une fic sur le couple Lily/James, dans un moment tout plein de tendresses...**

James, trop gaga: **Ouais, tout plein tout plein...**

Meoi, tout sourire: **En fait, j'l'ai écrite en ce lundi aprés-midi, durant mon CM de physique...**

Rémus, choqué: **Quoi?!**

Meoi, reprenant: **Bah voui, c'est chiant la physique, et les cours sont sur internet...**

Sirius, alors que le pauvre Rémus tombe dans les choux: **Bah ça sert à quoi que tu viennes, alors?**

Meoi: **Question de conscience...et puis, j'me suis rendue compte que ce cours m'inspirait pas mal, en fait!**

donc voilà, j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira et vous mettra d'humeur gaga! héhé!

* * *

**!!IMPORTANT!!:**

-Lily et James sont dans allongés dans l'herbe, Lily est contre le flanc gauche de James, un peu allongée sur lui.

-POV de Lily

voilà, comme ça, l'histoire sera un chouilla plus compréhensible...

* * *

Tout doucement...

J'entends ton cœur battre...

Ba boum...Ba boum...Ba boum...

Au rythme parfait d'un métronome.

Je sens ton odeur, douce et masculine...

Je laisse glisser le bout de mes doigts le long de ton torse, comme ça, tout doucement, observant avec délectation la moindre de tes réactions.

Tu souris. Tu as l'air si paisible comme ça, les yeux fermés, le souffle profond et lent.

Je continue mon exploration, descendant encore, tout doucement, appréciant la douceur de la chemise, la fermeté de ton corps, en-dessous.

J'atteins ta main, posée négligemment sur ton bas-ventre.

Je l'attrape, écarte tes doigts pour les entrelacer avec les miens.

Tu souris toujours mais ton nez se fronce : tu ne tarderas pas à ouvrir les yeux.

Je me redresse légèrement, collée à toi. Mon corps frôle le tien alors que je m'approche de ton visage. Ton sourire s'élargit, mais tu attends.

Mon visage est au-dessus du tien. Mes cheveux cascadent sur mon épaule droite, nous coupant d'une partie du monde. Je m'accorde encore quelques secondes d'observation, savourant la chaleur de ton corps tout contre moi. Tu souris toujours et je capture tes lèvres, ne supportant plus cette attente.

Comme c'est bon...

Si tu savais...

J'aimerais tant te dire...

Ce que je ressens est sans nom, totalement indescriptible. J'aime ces moments où seules nos envies dominent. Pas de limites, pas de ridicule.

C'est simple... mais tellement bon...

Notre baiser est doux mais possessif. Tu augmentes la pression sur mes reins, me collant toujours plus à toi.

Le soleil nous noie de ses rayons, mais il n'y a rien de comparable à cette chaleur qui nous étreint, toi et moi.

As-tu remarqué ? Je ne rougis plus de mon audace...

Je suis tellement détendue avec toi. Aucune contrainte. Juste le moment présent, le calme et la douceur.

Je n'ai jamais aimé les garçons insistants ou trop directs. L'on me disait difficile. L'étais-je vraiment ? Je ne l'ai jamais ressenti ainsi...

Et puis tu es arrivé, James, avec ta bonne humeur et ta simplicité. Tu discutais avec moi, me faisais rire, apprenais à me _connaître._ Nous devenions amis, au point de partager des silences sans gêne, des regards complices, de finir les phrases de l'autre. Et puis un jour, après avoir visité un musée, nous nous sommes acheté des glaces italiennes et, comme ça, tout simplement, tu as pris la mienne et tu m'as embrassé, tout doucement, comme maintenant.

Je m'écarte un peu de toi. Tu as ouvert les yeux, juste un peu. Mais je peux voir ton regard bleu plonger dans le mien.

Un frisson me parcourt et tu souris.

Tu es si beau. Tu es exactement l'homme que je cherchais, James.

Mais j'ai peur de te le dire, peur que tu ne partages pas les mêmes sentiments, peur que tu me quittes...

Ton regard change, tu as l'air inquiet.

-**Que se passe-t-il Lily ? Qu'es ce qui t'effraie ?**

Je te souris, tu as compris.

Je frotte mon nez contre le tien et tu t'empares de mes lèvres dans un baiser profond et possessif. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère, faisant échos au tien.

-**Lily...**

-**James, je t'aime plus que tout.**

Tu ouvres de grands yeux alors que je rougis. Désolée, je ne te le dis pas assez... Je baisse les yeux, préférant fixer ma main contre ton épaule droite.

Libérant ta main droite de la mienne, tu la passes sous mon menton pour m'obliger à te regarder. Ton sourire est revenu, tendre et amoureux.

Tu caresses ma joue gauche gentiment, comme pour m'apaiser.

-**Alors épouse-moi.**

Les secondes s'égrènent avec discordance, le temps s'emballe alors que je réalise.

T'épouser ?... oui, James, oui je le veux...

Scellant cette promesse dans un nouveau baiser, je sens mon cœur s'emballer, plus vite, plus fort.

Oh, James, prends possession de mon corps...

* * *

hum... voilà voilà, peite phrase de fin... héhé!

en un sens, je dois dire que je suis dégoutée...

James, stupéfait: **Quoi?! Mais pourquoi?!**

Meoi, un peu énervée: **PN! J'l'ai écrite sur trois feuilles cette histoire!**

Rémus, revenu à lui: **T'écris peut-être trop gros...**

Meoi, pas vexée: **Même pas, on dit même que j'écris trop petit... désolée pour ceux qui ont essayé de copier sur moi!** ;P

Bref, j'espère que cette histoire, bien que courte et "relativement" niaiseuse, vous aura plût! Laissez un petit commentaire au passage ! XD

bonne soirée!!


End file.
